jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The MPC
643193b544e71417c7c5be0df9f0e7a7.jpg|Manolo Sánchez Screenshot 2017-03-12-17-09-25-1.png|Craig the Genie 134533661.jpg|Maria Sánchez DevonandCornwall.jpg|Devon & Cornwall Finley_and_China_Girl_Textless_Poster.jpg|Finley & Alice 105_001.PNG|Kevin, Stuart & Bob 1716330-gandalfthegrey.jpg|Gandalf zozi_zps02c3c294.png|Zozi slimer_1_by_aschell.jpg|Slimer Screenshot_2017-05-20-08-19-03-1.png|Charmander, Chickorita & Squirtle 001 - Copy.jpg|Achmed the Dead Terrorist 456x330.jpg|Jeff Barton, Bill Davis & Larry Thomas 07EB64DF.jpg|Legolas & Gimli Chewbacca-Fathead.png|Chewbacca c6931e0b600c087fef1d9a142df53e3f.jpg|Owen Gradey TheDoomFunnelRescue265.png|B.I.N.G. Doc Brown.jpg|Dr. Emmet Brown pinkpanther-e1336482857506.png|The Pink Panther 46a40c020ab541c3c44afcffb36dc892.jpg|Grover Cookie_Monster_Sesame_Street.jpg|Cookie Monster docpayne.png|Dr. Alex Payne amandapayne.png|Amanda Payne 7d6239ca065ef6b1b793a3742379045f.jpg|Audrey Jr. 16 - 1.gif|Tigra Catdog.gif|CatDog foreground.png|Ratchet & Clank Gilda_vector_by_piranhaplant1-d5ajbjo.png|Gilda The-A-Team-the-a-team-33872260-408-594.jpg|The A-Team (Hannibal, Faceman, Murdock & B.A) 16 - 123.jpg|Doc Ock Gizmo_(in_blue_flame-like_background).png|Gizmo Clover.png|Clover 16 - 4.jpg|Crystal & Amber 500full.jpg|Teddy Roosevelt 006NTM_Mizuo_Peck_001.jpg|Sacagawea 2m6po44.jpg.png|Jedediah & Octavius 727376_1306338802772_full.jpg|Dexter 155a.jpg|Rexy Attilla.jpg|Attila the Hun amyadams.jpg|Amelia Earhart 83244f9dccd1142ff8a190a3077649e1.jpg|General Custer 221-Sparky.jpg|Sparky Tiberius_the_secret_life_of_pets.jpg|Tiberius My-jurassic-park-5-creative-writing-527899.jpg|Blue Finn with bionic arm.png|Finn the Human 29d628bf5260ccd479f577721bd789aa.jpg|Jake the Dog Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro Stealth Elf Academy.png|Stealth Elf Eruptor Academy.png|Eruptor JetVac Academy.png|Jet-Vac Pop Fizz Academy.png|Pop-Fizz Batgirl-thebatman-162079-415.jpg|Batgirl Eddie-redmayne-as-newt-scamander.jpg.gallery.jpg|Newt Scamander E.b._hop_movie.png|E.B. K-2SO.png|K-2SO 8923.jpg|Ashley Fg_charlie@2x.png|Charlie Cnftrm4VUAAlrrf.jpg|Sabine Wren Freddie_Facilier_(2).png|Freddie Facilier 5-Storia-Fantastica-Princess-Bride.jpg|Inigo Montoya & Fezzik Screenshot_2017-03-30-21-05-24.png|Power Girl e351dc974533b973f0b1696b0b37639b.jpeg|Tauriel 17a73a3e4022158c809607430a661072.jpg|Wayne Campbell & Garth Algar mighty-morphin-power-rangers-cosplay-alpha-5-cosplay-costume-version-01-image.jpg|Aloha 5 Chase-mccain-nat.png|Chase McCain image1 - Copy.jpg|Catherine & her Meowth Standard incredible.jpg|Spider-Gwen Team_Poképals.png|Team Pokepals Ace_Bunny_2.png|Ace Bunny Lexi_Bunny_2.png|Lexi Bunny Danger_Duck_2.png|Danger Duck Slam_Tasmanian_2.png|Slam Tasmanian Tech_E._Coyote_2.png|Tech E. Coyote Rev_Runner_2.png|Rev Runner Terminator3-1.jpg|Pops 3874070-500px-scooby-dum.jpg|Scooby-Dum Red_and_Yellow.png|Red & Yellow Ethanhunt.jpg|Ethan Hunt Jim_lake.jpg|James "Jim" Lake Jr. Toby_domzalski.jpg|Tobias "Toby" Domzalski Claire_nunez.jpg|Claire Nuñez Blinky.jpg|Blinky AAARRRGGHH!!!.jpg|AAARRRGGHH!!! Super Smash Bros Brawl Yoshi 01.jpg|Yoshi be2be78319fc6fd7c89c196b170f19d1--disney-incredibles-the-incredibles-mirage.jpg|Mirage Badili-img.png|Badili Captain-James-West-From-Wild-Wild-West.jpg|James "Jim" T. West Artemus-Gordon-Wild-Wild-West-Kevin-Kline.jpg|Artemus Gordon Riley.jpg|Riley Poole Sprocket Academy.png|Sprocket 200px-Arisafirstflight.jpg|Arisia Rrab Gungi detail.png|Gungi Zatt detail.png|Zatt Ganodi detail.png|Ganodi Byph detail.png|Byph Katooni detail.png|Katooni Petro detail.png|Petro Justice-league-gods-and-monsters-superman.png|Superman (Hernan Guerra) Gam batman watermarked by jtsentertainment-d8oorm1.png|Batman (Dr. Kirk Langstrom) D4802e8d38c99b7a0bbea7caf245c8db.png|Wonder Woman (Bekka) My 074ErickAvariOdedFehr.jpg|Ardeth Bay 1ebiZMp.jpg|X-23 Clifford.jpg|Clifford f9088a6523f068926726f62533afe5b6.jpg|Scarlet Witch Autumn Blaze.jpg|Autumn Blaze MV5BMzc3OGYwZDktYzBjMS00OGQ3LTliM2EtYTNkMWJkZTAyMjlkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODY4NjY4OTc@._V1_.jpg|The Flex Fighters 20190101_110556.jpg|Ms. Marvel 20190101_110629.jpg|Squirrel Girl 20190101_110518.jpg|Inferno 20190101_110747.jpg|Quake 20190101_110612.jpg|Patriot 20190101_110502.jpg|America Chavez 20190101_110848.jpg|Tippy Toe & Lockjaw 27fba7eeb28ecf1-a-nw-p.jpg|Rocket Raccoon & Groot Here are the members of the MPC (Multiverse Pioneers Club). They may all come from totally different worlds, but they act like a regular family. Main Members *Craig the Genie (Third in Command and Mascot) *Manolo (Leader) & Maria Sánchez (Second in Command) *Devon & Cornwall *Finley & Alice the China Girl *Kevin, Stuart & Bob *Gandalf (dies in Fellowship of the Ring, returns in Two Towers and leaves in Return of the King) *Zozi *Slimer (the teams eyes and ears) *Team Go-Getters *Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Explosives expert) *Jeff Barton , Bill Davis & Larry Thomas *Legolas & Gimli *Chewbacca *Owen Grady *B.I.N.G *Dr. Emmet Brown *The Pink Panther *Grover & Cookie Monster *Dr. Alex Payne & Amanda Payne *Audrey Junior *Tigra *CatDog *Ratchet & Clank *Gilda *The A-Team (Hannibal (the teams strategist), Faceman, Murdock & B.A) *Doc Ock *Gizmo *Clover *Crystal & Amber *Teddy Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Dexter the Monkey, Jedediah, Octavius, Rexy, Attila the Hun, Amelia Earhart & General Custer *Sparky *Tiberius *Blue (Jurassic World) *Finn & Jake *Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac &Pop Fizz *Batgirl (The Batman) *Newt Scamander *E.B. *K-2SO *Ashley *Charlie the Anteater *Sabine Wren *Freddie Facilier *Fezzik & Inigo Montoya *Power Girl *Tauriel *Wayne Campbell & Garth Algar *Alpha 5 *Chase McCain *Vinny the Dog *Catherine and her Meowth *Spider-Gwen *Team Pokepals *Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner and Slam Tasmanian *Pops *Scooby-Dum *Red & Yellow *Ethan Hunt *Jim, Toby, Claire & Blinky & AAARRRGGHH!!! *Yoshi *Mirage *Badili *Captain James T. West & U.S. Marshal Artemus Gordon *Riley Poole *Sprocket *Arisia Rrab *Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Petro, Katooni & Gungi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Superman (Hernan Guerra), Batman (Dr. Kirk Langstrom) & Wonder Woman (Bekka) *Ardeth Bay *X-23 *Clifford *Scarlet Witch (Wolverine and the X-Men) *The Flex Fighters *Mayor Adam West *Autumn Blaze *Mrs. Marvel, Squirrel Girl, Tippy Toe, Quake, Patriot, Inferno, America Chavez and Lockjaw *Rocket Raccoon & Groot (frost fight) * Honorary Members *Joaquin Mondragon *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Gingerbread Man *Pinocchio *Big Bad Wolf *The Three Little Pigs *The Three Blind Mice *Christopher Crocodile *Emmet *Wyldstyle (Lucy) *Batman (Lego Version) *Unikitty *Benny *Metalbeard *The Cat in the Hat *Ooblar *Bing Bong *Munk & Mambo *ALF *Johnny 5 *Elliot, Sedgewick and George *Snoopy & Woodstock *Hal & Bubbles *Doc, Thurman & Io *Robin *Sir Lancelot & Trixie (Night at the Museum) *Sylth Vester *Rover Dangerfield *Capper *Hector *Medusa *Chester Cheetah *Luther Stickell, Benji Dunn & Ilsa Faust *Pintel & Ragetti *Jean Bob, Speed & Puffin *Sherlock Gnomes & Dr. Watson *Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus & Ambrosius *Spider-man Noir, Peni Parker and Spider-Ham * Possible Members *Baloo & Bagheera (2016 version) *Humpty Dumpty *King Kong (2017 version) *Swampy the Alligator *Grovyle *George Washington Williams (The Legend of Tarzan) *Sherlock Holmes (Robert Downey Jr.'s version) *Green Arrow, Blue Beetle & Plastic Man *Alex the Alexornis *Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura *Ms. Marvel, Inferno, Patriot, Squirrel Girl, Quake, America Chavez, Captain Marvel, Lockjaw, Tippy Toe & Reptil *James, Torunn, Azari, Pym & Francis. *Marty Wazowski *Croaker *Detective Pikachu *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Occasional Members *Tick-Tock *Buckbeak *Gigantic Octopus Category:Craig & Friends Adventures Category:Andy Gott Category:Adventure Teams